Spin the Bottle
by InvisibleUntilSeen
Summary: A Tegan and Sara story follows the twins as they have a game of spin the bottle


Hey Guys so my other story 'Its a Twin Thing' is giving me a bit of trouble at the moment so to make it up to you all I decided to write a little one shot.

Hope ya'll understand and enjoy

Sara was sat minding her own business, reading an incredibly long and detailed book about some man with an abstract mind. She didn't know why but for some reason she just loved big old books, classics, sci-fi, biographies, and horror anything really with a long and developing plot. She sighed, she had been sat in the same position for a good hour as her sister unpacked her stuff. Tegan had came down to visit her for the week. Something about this thought made Sara shiver a little, she remembered the last time Tegan came to visit about five months ago.

_Five Months Ago_

It was three in the morning when the twins finally stumbled into Sara's apartment with a group of their friends. Ted went straight to the fridge and brought out as many beers as he could fit in his hands, handing them to everyone as they all slumped either on the floor or on Sara's tiny couch. Tegan downed her beer in seconds as did Sara and the twins sat there giggling. Tegan's bottle topped to the floor as she knocked it over with her converse covered feet, it spinned a couple of turns before the narrow end stopped at Sara. Tegan's eyes widened as her mouth broke out into a grin.

'Spin the Bottle' She shouted excitedly, pushing everybody to make some sort of circle. Everyone was far too gone and so agreed and slumped down. Emy was the first to spin and everybody burst out laughing when the bottle landed on Ted. She kissed him lightly on the lips and sat back giggling to herself. Sara's friend Monique and Ali also kissed lightly as did Tegan and Emy. The game carried on with light kisses, when Tegan's bottle landed on Sara she laughed nervously before lightly brushing her lips against her twin sisters.

'Ok guys step it up a notch, this time around, its tongues!' Emy yelled from behind the kitchen counter as she poured some bright green liquid into small cups. She brought them all out and everyone downed one cup of the neon liquor.

'Shit that's strong' Sara exclaimed, the room was going very colourful as the minutes passed and she couldn't help notice the fact that Tegan had shuffled closer to her, their arms brushed with every breath they took and at one point she was sure she felt her sisters hand brush her thigh lightly.

Emy spinned the bottle as it landed on Sara, the room went slightly tense but Emy merely giggled and moved closer to Sara.

'Come on Sara, might as well, not like we haven't done this before' She laughed. Sara's lips brushed Emy's before Emy took over and slid her tongue into Sara's mouth. Tegan felt a strange feeling washing over her as she saw her sister make out with her ex. _Was it jealousy?_

'Nice ladies, next kiss i recon has to be an extremely passionate one!' Shouted Ted, as he helped himself to more alcohol.

Sara broke off the kiss and sat back down grinning She swayed slightly as her hand grabbed for the bottle and missed. She tried again and finally got the glass into her palm. She spun the bottle and as it slowed everyone leaned in slightly in anticipation. It stopped. Tegan's eyes widened. Sara suddenly grew quiet.

'Go on Sara. It landed on Tegan' Emy said laughing. Everyone chanted as the twins looked nervously at each other.

Tegan shuffled closer to her sister and grinned.

'Come on sis you scared?' She taunted. Sara hated it when she did that, and Tegan knew it. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Sara had grabbed her by her neck and crashed their lips together. It was soft and warm as their lips moved over each other. Sara leaned in a bit further, and stuck her tongue out slightly, running it over her sisters lips asking access. Tegan granted it and held back a moan as Sara's tongue slowly massaged her own. She never felt like this before and she loved it. Sara's hands grabbed her neck harder as Tegan's own hands wrapped in Sara's short hair and pulled roughly as the kiss deepened.

After several moments the twins broke apart and looked at the shocked and slightly turned on faces of their friends. Instead of the awkward moment of disgust they thought was inevitable, the twins were greeted with laughter and applause.

'Fuck yeah lezza twins!' Shouted Ted giving them both a high five.

_Present Day_

Sara put her book down, not concentrating anymore on the words but on the memory of her tongue sliding into her twins mouth. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Cold shower needed now_ she thought as she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'What's up with you?' Tegan asked her, walking into the room with an armful of DVD's books and random papers.

'Just thinking' Sara replied without opening her eyes.

'About?' Tegan grinned, her sister was always the thoughtful one.

'When we kissed' Sara froze slightly and kept her eyes closed. She didn't mean for that to slip out. Shit, now look what you've done Sara thought.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hot lips on hers. She opened her eyes as the lips moved away slightly to the sight of Tegan licking her lips lust in her eyes.

'I like spin the bottle' Her sister whispered huskily before crashing her lips to her sisters once again, slipping her tongue into Sara's mouth she groaned loudly.

'Fuck Tegan' Sara gasped.

'What ever you say sis' Tegan said, before slipping her hand into Sara's trousers.

**Hey guys please review xx**


End file.
